


Burden or Asset

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [232]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Dementia, Gen, Post-Series, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They think they need to protect me, because of my deficiencies, but they're wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burden or Asset

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 14 August 2016  
> Word Count: 264  
> Prompt: 22. "Stand behind me."  
> Summary: They think they need to protect me, because of my deficiencies, but they're wrong.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, nebulously taking place ten weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Margot and Charles Powell. I vastly prefer how this has turned out, that's for sure. I find the idea that being around Damien and his Antichrist powers is actually beneficial for Margot is plausible, particularly if you look to his ascension to his power in a similar vein as Christ's ministry. In some circles, this could be considered a miracle of sorts.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

They think they need to protect me, because of my deficiencies, but they're wrong. I am not so incompetent that I cannot take care of-- No, that's not even right anymore. Yes, I am having more and more of the lucid moments reminiscent of how I was before John poisoned me, but they're still not regular enough for me to live without support. I hate that I can no longer do so many things for myself; I'm mortified when someone else has to clean me as if I'm little more than a giant infant.

Some days the self-recriminations grow so strong in my head that I wish to go back in time and let John's treachery kill me outright. He and the boys didn't need me, and he certainly wanted me far too pliable and mute to make proper use of my gifts. And then I realize that without me and my random prophecies during the elusive lucid moments, he would have had no idea how to proceed with Damien. I think he felt that the boy would be as easily swayed as I ended up after the strokes and seizures. I'm glad he was proven wrong in the end.

If it is meant to be, the imprisonment in my own mind and body will be alleviated more permanently, and I will be more of an asset in this new household I've joined. If it's not, then I will continue as I am and pray that I be taken from this life before I become too much of a burden on my newfound family.


End file.
